We Will Never Be Younger Again
by ARPfics
Summary: Artie admits that he can't make it to Glee Club practice over the summer. He's going to camp... and he wants Tina to come.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I started this a while ago, but I decided to continue now that it's summer and I need a vacation. :p

Anyway, I just realized that I got the most reviews ever for No Regrets so that makes me really happy. You guys are the best. :D Thanks for reading and please review this one as well.

* * *

"So we didn't exactly win Regionals..." Mr. Schue grumbled as he started in on one of his infamous meetings. New Directions was still hurting from our loss and we couldn't wait for our well deserved summer vacation. "But I think we can do better next year! So we're going to have practice every single day this summer."

Our smiles faded a little and there were disappointed mutters throughout the room. "Come on you guys! I really think we've got a shot at Regionals next year, but we need to practice. You can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is already hard at work."

"Um, Mr. Schue?" Artie put his hand up timidly. "That's gonna be a problem."

"Don't worry. I'm sure your dad would be more than willing to drive you."

Artie flinched a bit, no doubt remembering the last time this issue had come up. "It's not that. I'm not gonna be here. I'm going to camp," he said with a weird hint of pride. I would have shot him a questioning glance, but he was too happy with himself to notice anyone.

"Well, I guess we'll work something out." Mr. Schue said, perplexed. I didn't have to look around to know I wasn't the only one.

"Camp?" I skipped a few steps to catch up with my boyfriend.

He turned to me, that nostalgic smile return to his face. "Sure, Tee. I used to go there as a kid. I just got the call saying they want me to be a junior counselor. It'll be great. You could come for the weekend. They're really chilled."

"But Artie..." I gave him a look, figuring he'd avoid a camp job at all costs, for obvious reasons.

"Trust me, Tee. This isn't like other camps - it's actually fun. Say you'll come?"

He gave me that puppy dog look he was so good at and it was almost impossible to say no.

Artie had neglected to tell me that his camp was in Pennsylvania, almost 5 hours away by train. I followed his instructions exactly and got off the train in a little river-side town. The deserted, crumbling Amtrak building kind of creeped me out. This couldn't be right. I sent a quick text to Artie to double check. He replied immediately, yes, it was right, look for the big camp van. I looked around and took note of the drunk bum crossing the street, the little old lady walking the other way. This corner of town was empty, especially in the middle of the afternoon.

I was about to sit down and give up when a huge white handicapable van came crashing around the corner. In big cheerful letters on the side was written Woodlands Foundation. The driver skidded to a stop next to me and gave a little honk. He smiled at me as the door slid open and I boarded the bus. "You must be Artie's friend." The young man wore a bold printed Ramones tee-shirt and had cute, gelled-up blond hair. He studied me as I took a seat near the front. I glanced at the safely stowed wheelchair ramp. Why had they sent this van, over any other? I shifted around in my seat, my nerves and self conscious nature getting the better of me. I wasn't embarrassed of Artie... never... but here I was, going to a camp full of people I didn't know. It was like the first day of high school all over again.

I must have shuddered, because the guy laughed into the rear view mirror. "Nervous?"

"No," I muttered, not even convincing myself.

"Trust me, don't be. You'll love Woodlands."

"Sure." I turned towards the window, taking in the beautiful scenery. We'd left the run down part of town and were now passing gorgeous wood-frame Victorian homes, surrounded by lush green fields and vast forests. If all else failed, I could excuse myself and go stare at the country. Artie would understand... or would he? I knew he got upset whenever I tried to close myself off to people, but sometimes I couldn't help it. Think about what he goes through... I sighed and leaned against the cool window. I would really try to be friendly, if only for his sake.

All too soon, we pulled past to a neat little sign with the name of the camp boldly emblazoned on it. The driveway was freshly paved and the lawns were bright green and well kept, far from the run down girl scout camps I knew from my youth. Obviously this place had money, I thought as we drove past the main building, painted dark blue with cheerful yellow trim. I looked out at the perfect green lawns and suddenly wondered where all the kids were. "They're at lunch now," my driver informed me. "I'll drive us over there."

I was too intimated to say much, so I just muttered my agreement. Honestly, I would have been glad to get out and tour the campus on foot. The large van was making me nervous.

"Really, I promise, we don't bite." He glanced at me again in the mirror, almost reading my mind. He pulled around a bunch of small wooden buildings and up to another large, airy building. He parked right in front of the open doors, like he wanted to publicly announce my arrival. I grabbed my bag and walked over to the van's steps. Before I could leave the van, the driver reached over his seat and grabbed a pair of well-worn forearm crutches. He smiled kindly at me and pushed open the door release. I glanced over my shoulder and watched him struggle to stand up as I went down the stairs. I really didn't want to stare, so I went down the stairs and stood there awkwardly. Should I try to go find Artie myself? I looked back and saw the driver descending down the stairs slowly. Why did I feel so awkward? "Probably should have mentioned that I've got cerebral palsy, huh?" He grunted as he finally landed on solid ground, but otherwise he smiled.

I shook my head. "You know, I didn't even realize Artie was in a wheelchair when I met him." I chuckled at the memory of the boy who had somehow just appeared sitting across from me at lunch one day in middle school.

He raised one hand slightly into a power fist. "That takes talent. And I finally got you to say more than two words," he chuckled and smiled again. He started leading the way into the dining room. "I'm Drew, by the way."

"Tina," I finally returned the smile. "If you didn't know already."

"Your boy only talks about you like 24/ seven."

Now I actually laughed. "Sounds about right." Because that's how much I thought about him...

"He'll be over there," He nodded over to the corner of the crowded dining hall. I finally looked up and actually sighed. The cafeteria was full of kids, regular, lively kids. I didn't know what I had been expecting. Drew smiled up at me. "Welcome to the Woodlands Foundation for Arts and Music."

I made my way carefully through the cafeteria. The kids didn't even send me a second glance. There were wheelchairs spread out amongst the tables and a few of the kids had special needs, but it seemed to be completely natural here. Now I recognized one of the deaf kids from the Haverbrook Academy and we exchanged a friendly smile as I passed.

I kept my eye out for Artie and soon enough, I was rewarded with his familiar smile. I quickened my pace towards his table. I glanced around his table full of 10 year old boys. I'm sure each of them had some story, but they were all smiling and laughing, deep in some conversation. Finally, Artie looked up at me and gave me one of the widest smiles I'd seen in a long time. "I'm glad you made it," he said and it was good just to hear his voice.

"So am I," and I was completely honest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and story alert adds. :D This story is kind of off to a slow start, so I'm definitely taking requests.

* * *

I hoisted my bag up over my shoulder as I followed the group of boys down the hill towards the cabins. Now that we had escaped the crowded dining hall, I realized that these kids really were all unique. There were about a dozen boys in Artie's cabin and about half of them were average kids from middle class suburbs somewhere outside of Philadelphia. There were a couple of rough city kids, clearly out of their element in their ripped jeans and over-sized tee-shirts and sneakers. One of the boys was blind and another looked like he might not be all there, but somehow, they all looked like they belonged. They were all smiling, looking around at the thick forest that surrounded us.

And suddenly, we left the narrow trail that we'd been trekking and entered a huge clearing with a wide path of concrete down the center. Two dozen rustic cabins were neatly arranged in a semi circle on the edge of the clearing. The grass was neatly trimmed and even the trees seemed to have been tamed. It would have been perfect, but there were so many people. There were kids, teenagers and adults everywhere and it felt like everyone was staring at me. Somehow, they knew I didn't belong here... I felt myself falling another half step behind the boys. How would I ever survive here for three whole days? Those two girls half way across the yard had literally stopped playing to stare at me... that boy was just holding his boy, wondering why I'd come...

Suddenly, I felt a sharp poke in my side. I looked down and saw Artie smiling up at me. "You look like you saw a ghost."

I just shrugged and tried to smile at him. "A lot of people." I took a step behind his wheelchair and instinctively grabbed a handle. The familiar hard plastic felt good in my hot hands; It almost felt like we were back in school. Even if I recognized the faces we passed every day in the halls of McKinley, they were no less threatening. I needed someone to stand behind when they came to criticize me and the boy sitting in front of me was like a shield against all these strangers.

Artie seemed to understand this as he led the way softly up a narrow path. We were headed towards a nondescript cabin. I watched as Artie and the main counselor directed the boys into the cabin and started a quiet craft activity. The cabin was dim and small, but it didn't feel cramped or rundown. The utilitarian furniture was brightly decorated and each kids seemed to have their own space. I could almost point to each bunk and tell you who it belonged to and I didn't even know these kids. It took a few minutes, but Artie finally turned towards me and nodded to a small bedroom that I hadn't noticed. I picked up my bag again and followed him into his room.

I laughed at his Star Trek sheets and dumped my duffel bag on his bed. I turned around, expecting to catch his smile and relief that we were finally alone, but his face was set, clearly he was upset. "Tina, I told you a hundred times-"

I was staring at the other bed in the room. "There's only two beds in here, Artie."

He broke his tirade to follow my gaze. Slowly, a sly smile spread across his face. "I was hoping you'd be OK sharing with me."

"Very funny," I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

The smile stayed on his face. "Actually, I found you an extra bed in one of the waitress cabins. They're really cool chicks and most of them are around our age."

I actually took half a step back and ended up falling back onto his bed. He chuckled at me, but I was too busy shaking my head, imagining all those people outside. "But I don't know any of those waitresses..."

Now Artie wheeled over and leaned over me. "It's not that bad. They're nice people."

"I'm a people too..." I mocked, laughing at him. We had this inside joke for times when we both felt left out. It just helped us remember that in the end, we're all people. I looked around the bare room and kicked my feet idolly. "So what do you guys do around here for fun?"

"You know the usual... camping out, boating, swimming, sports, hot air ballooning."

"Wait..." I looked up suddenly and rose an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Just making sure you're paying attention," he snorted.

"Hey, Artie," the main counselor Sam stuck his head into the room. "We could use your help in here."

"Oh, yeah, right. I gotta go work..." He smiled at me. "It's pretty easy to find the waitress cabins. You just go back up to the dining hall and walk around the left side. There should be a clearing in between the trees that will lead you right there."

I shrugged, "OK."

"Don't worry about it, Tina. Try to enjoy yourself. For me?" Behind his glasses, his eyes got round and watery and I found myself nodding despite my true feelings. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

He winked as he rolled out of the bedroom, leaving me to find my way across camp by myself.

I hesitated on the porch of the cabin and looked down the gentle slope of the wheelchair ramp. There was only Artie and one other boy who really needed in this cabin, but all the cabins seemed to be outfitted similarly. I gave a quick glance around the large clearing and realized there were almost no . All the kids must have gone inside. Across the campus, I saw a girl running up and down the ramp carelessly. Her blond hair was flapping in the wind and every time I caught her smile, it seemed contagious. She seemed to old to be a camper... There was something familiar about her. I narrowed my eyes and made my way across the clearing towards her cabin. Slowly, her distinct features became clearer. I could almost picture her in a familiar red uniform. Finally, I recognized her. "Brittany?"

She just smiled at me as she came walking down the ramp. "Hey Tina. Artie told me you were coming this weekend."

"You work here?" I stared at her; it was weird seeing her in shorts and a tee-shirt, her long blond hair not tied back.

"Yep. I'm a waitress. You'll sleeping in my bunk."

Slowly, her smile spread on to my face. "Great. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To your bunk, Brittany."

"Oh, right." She nodded absently and led the way towards my new accommodations.


End file.
